Goodbye Ghoul World/Gallery
Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Simone.jpg|'Captain Stevens:' "Notify the authorities. I could use some help." Simone listening to Captain Stevens' message. Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Simone with Maxie.jpg|'Simone:' "Maxie, call Sergeant Karumi at the station. We've got the story and it is docking right now." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Simone with Carly.jpg|'Carly:' "All right. We're the first ones here. ''Maxie's World is number one in news." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Rob with Ashley - 1.jpg|'Rob:' "''Careful with that laser." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Rob with Ashley - 2.jpg|'Rob:' "I borrowed it from the TGAF Club." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Ashley.jpg|'Ashley:' "I know, I know. If I break it, I'll have seven years of bad light shows." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Rob.jpg|'Rob:' "Besides, it's our only defense against ghosts." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 1.jpg|'Maxie:' "Nah, Rob's into in-depth interviews." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie with Sergeant Karumi.jpg Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 2.jpg Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Catch Him If You Can.jpg Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 3.jpg|'Maxie:' (narration) "At first, I was scared. But then I thought, "Ghosts don't turn lights on and off"." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 4.jpg Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 5.jpg Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 6.jpg Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 7.jpg|'Maxie:' (narration) "Had to be so sure with a sheet trick over his head or her head." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 8.jpg|'Maxie:' (narration) "So I thought I tried talking to whatever it was." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 9.jpg Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 10.jpg|'Maxie:' "Hi. I'm Maxie." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 11.jpg|'Maxie:' "Come back. I won't hurt you." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 12.jpg Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 13.jpg Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 14.jpg|'Maxie:' "Whatever it was, it wasn't a sheet could've vanished like a leftover pizza." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 15.jpg|'Maxie:' "Aha. A laundry chute." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 16.jpg|'Maxie:' "It had to go down there. It just isn't any other place." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 17.jpg|'Maxie:' "Unless it was a real ghost." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 18.jpg|'Maxie:' "But, I don't believe in ghosts. If they can go down here, so can I." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 19.jpg|Maxie falling from the laundry chute. Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 20.jpg|Maxie still falling from the laundry chute. Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 21.jpg|Maxie safely landed in a pile of laundry. Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 22.jpg|'Maxie:' "This isn't funny." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 23.jpg|'Maxie:' "Yikes!" Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 24.jpg|Maxie screaming in desperation. Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Simone and Ashley - 1.jpg Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Simone and Ashley - 2.jpg Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Simone and Ashley - 3.jpg|'Ashley:' "Was that a scream?" Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 25.jpg|'Maxie:' "Alright. I've had enough. Turn on the light!" Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 26.jpg|'Maxie:' "When I get my hands on that laundry head, I'm going to wring its' sheets." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Simone and Ashley - 4.jpg|'Ashley:' "Tell me it's my heart stops beating." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Simone and Ashley - 5.jpg|'Simone:' "Grow up, Ashley." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Simone and Ashley - 6.jpg|'Simone:' "Pretend you're playing the girl in ''Nightmare on Oak Street: Part 9." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Simone and Ashley - 7.jpg|'Ashley:' "''Thanks a lot. That girl was uglier than the monster." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Simone and Ashley - 8.jpg|'Simone and Ashley:' "We're lost!" Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 27.jpg Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 28.jpg Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 29.jpg|'Maxie:' "Ready or not, here I come!" Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 30.jpg Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 31.jpg|Maxie shocked after she swipes a blanket and sees Jay hiding on a crate. Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 32.jpg|'Maxie:' "You're the one who's been hunting the ship?" Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Rob and Carly.jpg|'Carly:' "There goes our story." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie and Jay - 1.jpg|'Maxie:' "Well, it's not going to scare the police if they're called in to search the ship." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 33.jpg|'Maxie:' "So, why did you run away from home?" Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie and Jay - 2.jpg|'Jay:' "My dad took away my video game system, because my grades were bad. So, I had to leave." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie and Jay - 3.jpg|'Maxie:' "And still haunt a cruise ship?" Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie and Jay - 4.jpg|'Jay:' "Somehow, I ended up in the laundry chute of the Lady Luck. It was even this or a ghost that goes train-ride." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie and Jay - 5.jpg|'Maxie:' (laughing) "Look, I have an idea." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Simone and Ashley - 9.jpg|'Simone:' "How do we get out of here?" Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Simone and Ashley - 10.jpg|'Ashley:' "Don't worry." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Simone and Ashley - 11.jpg|'Ashley:' "They'll find our foams someday,..." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Simone and Ashley - 12.jpg|'Ashley:' "...but our spirits will haunt these halls forever." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie and Jay - 6.jpg|'Maxie:' "What if we could contact your dad?" Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 34.jpg|'Maxie:' "Would you do your homework?" Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 35.jpg|'Maxie:' "But just remember. You've got to face the music no matter what happens, agreed?" Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Simone, Ashley, Rob and Carly.jpg|'Rob:' "Where could Maxie be? I'm starting to get worried." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie with Jay and the Gang.jpg|Maxie opens the door along with Jay that shocked the whole gang, screaming. Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie and Jay - 7.jpg|'Maxie:' "Am I glad to see you guys." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie and Jay - 8.jpg|'Maxie:' "Here's our ghost." Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Simone, Ashley, Rob and Carly - 1.jpg|'All:' "Huh?" Carly, Rob, Simone and Ashley gasping in confusion. Maxie's World - Goodbye Ghoul World - Maxie - 36.jpg|'Maxie:' "And here's the plan." Category:Episode galleries